Super Bowl Sunday
by Shipper Friendly
Summary: Chase and Cameron watch the Super Bowl. They find out something about Mike Tomlin. What is it? Find out! Summ. sucks I know sorry some C/Ch and a hint of Foreteen.


**I watched the Jerk a couple hours ago and I officially hate the POTW (Nate) in there. But I love it when he flirted with Cameron and Chase was all mad!!! XD This chapter goes to the Steelers! SUPER BOWL SUNDAY!!! Usually, Chase doesn't know about sports, now it's Cameron's turn to be confused! Chase does know about foot ball now, okay?! **

**Does anybody else think Mike Tomlin looks like Foreman?**

**Sorry if you are an Arizona Cardinals fan here, but Chase and Cameron are all Steelers because I am all for the Steelers! But hey, keep reading anyways!  
**

**00 OMG GO STEELERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S ALMOST MONDAY! 00**

"You mean you NEVER heard of the Steelers OR the Super Bowl?" I asked Cameron on our way home from an exhausting day of work. I had asked her who she was voting for in the Super Bowl, and she asked what that was. I'm grew up in Australia and I know what the Super Bowl is!

"No...well I've heard of it, but I never knew what it was!" I shook my head. What kind of American doesn't know what the Super Bowl is?! _(AN: No offense to any Americans who don't know what the Super Bowl is...:D)_

"We are watching it tonight. At my house. Well, apartment..." I added the last part when Cameron gave me a "Yeah right" look about my 'house'. My apartment may not be big, but I call it home!

"Uhm, okay..."

"And we are voting for the Steelers!"

"What other team is playing?"

"Oh my God, well of course it's the Cardinals!" Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"The...baseball team?"

"NO! The ARIZONA Cardinals! Football! Geez, you'd think you know the difference..." I pulled into the parking lot in front of my apartment building and ran around the front of the car to get Cameron's door. She stepped out and laughed.

"Well, you can't be impatient with me and football because I grew up watching the REAL football: soccer."

"Oh, and what is your favorite team for that sport?"

"Well, it's a tie between Real Madrid and Barcelona. Both Spain teams and both are really good. See, soccer is international with the FIFA _World _Cup and all...but this Super Bowl seems to only be in America..." I gasped.

"Football is still fun to watch!" I defended my sport. I would NOT let Cameron walk all over my favorite sport...besides cricket.

"Okay, okay. I'll still watch it with you." She put her arm around my waist. "As long as I get to eat food while doing so."

"Duh! What's the Super Bowl without chips, salsa, and a bunch of other fattening food?" I scoffed. Cameron laughed and we walked into my apartment.

--ONE HOUR LATER--

"Oh come ON, ref! THAT IS SO UNFAIR!" Cameron was up on her feet, yelling at the TV screen. I was standing also, but not yelling quite as loud.

"That was so fake! Look, he's walking!" One of the Cardinal players decided to pretend to be hurt in order to get the Steelers a penalty. I can't really blame them though (even thought I was mad), because the Steelers did get away with a few bad hits. I groaned and Cameron gave out a huff before we both sat down next to each other in the postion we were in before. She had her head on my shoulder and I had my right arm around her shoulders. I sat with my feet on the coffee table and she had her legs curled up on the other part of the couch. The game continued.

During a promo about an upcoming episode of Scrubs, I got a phone call from the one and only House.

"Look at the coach for the Steelers."

"Hello to you too..."

"Look at him!" House got impatient fast. This was part of the reason I was glad he fired me.

"I can't. It's commercial." I looked over at the TV. It wasn't commercial break anymore and there on the screen was Mike Tomlin, the coach for the Steelers. My eyes got super wide. "Never mind. Mike Tomlin...looks exactly like..."

"Foreman." Cameron, House, and I all said at once.

"Oh and before you hang up, get ready for the Steelers to lose because Cardinals RULE!" With that he hung up.

"Oh my god! Mike Tomlin looks exactly like Foreman!" Cameron exclaimed, game forgotten.

"I know!"

"That's weird!"

"I know!"

"They are like twins separated at birth!"

"I know!"

"How come we didn't notice earlier? And you better not say I know..." Cameron narrowed her eyes at me in a scary manner. I nodded.

"I _don't _know." I smiled. "But that doesn't matter! Let's call him!"

"Okay, no. I'm sure House will tell him and we haven't talked to him in a while. Let's just keep watching the game." I nodded again and we got back into our position to finish watching the game.

--NEXT DAY--

During our lunch break, Cameron and I talked about the Super Bowl game from last night.

"I can't believe they lost."

"I know..."

"I'm so angry!" I buried my head in my hands. Cameron leaned across the table and patted my back.

"I know."

"Why?! WHY THE STEELERS?" Cameron didn't say anything this time. I heard the unmistakable sound of House limping behind me.

"Told you they'd lose." I picked my head up and glared at him.

"Does Foreman know he looks like Mike Tomlin?" Cameron asked with her head tilted to the side.

"Yes. And he hates it." House gave an evil grin. I noticed that Foreman was sitting across from Thirteen in a booth not far from ours. She looked a bit bored with her head leaning on one hand. Foreman was talking with is fists clenched and face contorted into an angry face.

"Why?" I asked turning back to House.

"He's a major Ravens fan."

--

**Sorry if the ending was cliffish. Oh, and the Ravens are the Steelers' rival. I did my research :D.**

**Why did I make the Cardinals win? So Chase could be sad....no not really I don't know the reason. I am still a Steelers fan! **

**It's weird because the Ravens offensive coordinator is Cam Cameron and the Steelers coach looks exactly like Foreman! Just to let you know, I am not a big football fan...but I just started watching some of the games and I searched up a lot of the stuff (rivals, offensive coordinator). I have waay too much time on my hands.**

**Liv  
**


End file.
